


Love in the time of lockup

by AnOddSock



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bunker era fic, Canon Compliant, Coming Untouched, Crack, Horny Castiel (Supernatural), Horny Dean Winchester, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Locked in a Cage, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, but it's okay because they all enjoy it, dude crams his buddy inside a cage because he's trying to have sex with everything that moves, it happened offscreen and nothing came of it and no-one is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOddSock/pseuds/AnOddSock
Summary: With Sam out on the hunt for a cure, and out of time to come up with a better plan, Dean locks Cas in a cage to ride out the effects of something they touched down in the bowels of the bunker.Turns out touching is exactly what Cas needs help him through his predicament
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854007
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96
Collections: Bad Things Happen, SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	Love in the time of lockup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [omgbubblesomg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/gifts).



> SPN kink bingo square: Anal Fingering  
> BTHB square: locked in a cage
> 
> Dearest Bubbles, I don't know if you remember prompting me this, and part of me hopes that you don't so that you can be enjoy it fresh and new ;D

Sam was going to shout at him so much when he got back. Sam was going to yell and wave his hands and be very dramatic. But honestly at this point Dean almost welcomed the distraction from what he was having to listen to  _ now. _

“Please Dean, please, touch me, I need it I need you. Come on come on, please, come—” Cas’s pleading devolved into low and needy moans and Dean hid his face in his hands. Again. 

He’d been doing that for most of the last three hours since he locked Cas in the damn cage. He did not want to see his best friend naked, writhing in the throes of lust, and pretzelled inside a cage so small that every inch of skin possible was pressed tightly to the bars. And sure, he’d plonked himself at Cas’s head end, giving the guy a little privacy, but it’s not like he couldn’t see Cas’s raging hard-on waggling around under his belly.

It was hard not to notice, hence face-into-hands, with his eyes closed, and doing his level best to block out what he could hear. He should go get some earplugs, or blast some Led Zeppelin. Anything to make this situation seem less like the start of a bad porno. But the thing was... he really didn’t want to leave Cas alone.

And, his dick was rather taken with the—everything. The moans, the aborted thrusting as Cas tried to find some friction inside the metal contraption that seemed to be more torture implement than anything humane. He supposed he shouldn’t be too surprised there was a kinky thing or two down in the bowels of the Bunker, you can’t hide a dozen guys away from society for too long and not expect them to get up to shenanigans. Not that he wanted to think about old stuffy guys and their sex lives but it was hard not to when it was the elephant in the room.

He risked a look through his fingers at Cas. Just as sweaty and needy as two minutes ago, and it seemed like he was learning the puppy-dog eyes from Sam too because his big blue peepers were looking right at Dean. Brimmed with tears and joined by a pitiful whimper.

“Please? Help me.”

“No! If I let you out you’ll… you’ll, just—no, Cas. It’s just a bit of arousal, you’ll live,” he replied, raking hands through his hair. Resolutely not moving, so Cas wouldn’t catch sight of the bulge in his pants and get other ideas.

“It doesn’t feel like it. It feels like… like… awful. It’s a  _ torment _ . I’m an angel Dean I’ve never felt this, I have no experience,” Cas choked off, rocking his hips the tiny amount that he had room too, eyes closing in bliss.

“Every teenage boy has felt like he’ll burst if he doesn’t get to come and every single one of them made it through puberty. Sam will be back soon with—I dunno a cure or a fix or something, we just have to wait it out.”

“This is not an adolescent craving, this is magic and it hurts. Nnngg, fuck, I need to be touched Dean. Something! Anything!”

Dean looked at what he’d done here and sighed. It did seem unfair, and it’s not like a little platonic affection would hurt right? “Fine. Just a little.” 

He scooted across the floor—because he hadn’t had time to fetch a chair and his knees hadn’t really felt like holding up—and reached two fingers through the bars. Cas couldn’t exactly move, he was so pressed for space in the cage that he didn’t have the ability to lean into the touch. But as Dean scratched comfortingly at the top of his head Cas rippled with an intense round of shivers, and seemed to relax, just a tiny amount.

Which is how Sam found them half an hour later with Dean’s fingers shoved between the bars and Cas suckling on them with a blissed out expression, drooling around Dean’s digits. 

“Dean? Dean what the hell…?”

“I can explain,” Dean added hastily, shifting to hide the now even harder hard-on that had grown while Cas sucked on his fingers.

“Yeah that’d be good, why the hell are we down here? Is Cas alright, that looks… Dean there’s hardly any room for him in there!” Sam moved as if to open the cage and Dean got to his feet so fast he was hit with a wave of dizziness.

“Don’t!” He wiped his spit slick fingers on his jeans and grabbed Sam’s shoulder. “It’s for our own good.”

“What? How? I leave on one errand and you just go mad while I’m gone?”

“You’ve been gone for almost two days,” Dean growled. “Things escalated.”

“You said that over the phone but this is a little more than an escalation!”

“Well maybe if you’d been here—”

“I was out getting supplies for the problem that you started, it’s not my fault it was a thirty hour drive and a long negotiation to get what we need.”

“And it’s not my fault that Cas got a little out of hand while you were gone. He tackled me and started ripping my clothes off, and when I…  _ lured him  _ and then locked him in the dungeon he threw himself at the walls trying to get out. He was gonna injure himself, or me, and neither of those seemed good so, so…”

“So  _ this? _ This was your solution?”

Cas punctuated the conversation with a moan and both of them turned towards him.

“I didn’t have a five point restraint set up or a padded cell, or an angel-proof straight jacket so yeah, I worked with what we’ve got.” Dean sulked, crossing his arms.

Sam scrubbed at his face, pushing his hair back, and Dean watched his brother’s mental cogs turning, calculating. “This is so messed up,” Sam muttered under his breath.

“I don’t like it any more than you do but he went fucking feral. Tell me you would have come up with a better plan?”

Sam shook his head, jaw twitching. “I can’t but, okay, all right. We have a solution now it’s just going to need some finishing off. I activated the two ingredients that needed time to marinade on the drive back, but I still have to mix the rest.”

Dean waved his hand, and sank back to the floor. He reached through the bars and stroked what he could reach of Cas’s flushed-pink shoulder. “Go on then, he’s not going anywhere.”

Cas continued to moan and writhe inside his tiny prison while a Sam got to work. His shoulders barely fit inbetween the two sides, his elbows and knees all folded up like a crumpled marienette inside the space. It must have hurt, but Dean wasn’t sure Cas even cared about that particular side of the discomfort when he saw how purple and engorged Cas’s cock had become. It stood straight up against Cas’ belly and there was no way Dean could reach it, his hand wouldn’t fit that far between the bars.

He was glad in a way, because from the state of Cas he was sure he’d do almost anything to give the guy some relief if he could. He rubbed Cas’s shoulder and shoved his other fingers into the cage to stroke Cas’s face.

“We’re here buddy, we’re gonna get you sorted.” Sam threw him a  _ look.  _ “What?”

Sam raised his eyebrows and turned back to his ingredients. “You locked him in there, don’t start acting like you’re sorry.”

“Hey, I  _ am. _ Not wanting to get ravaged by our resident angel isn’t the same as not wanting to help.” 

Sam grinned again. 

“ _ What?” _

“You can’t convince me you wouldn’t like the ravaging just a little bit.” Sam’s eyes wandered to Dean’s crotch and he smirked.

Dean harrumphed. “That’s beside the point. Cas wasn’t in a state of mind to know what he was doing, and he wasn’t being very careful either. I’d be mulch in the hallway right now if I hadn’t got the upper hand.”

“Super satisfied mulch I’ll bet,” Sam murmured into his ingredient bowl.

“I heard that,” Dean replied, turning away.

“You were meant to.”

Dean was about to reply with some snappy retort when Cas shifted inside the cage, tilting his face to get his lips nearer to Dean’s fingers. 

“Dean,” he said, all gravel and lust, as he mouthed at the tips of his fingers. 

Dean stuck his fingers further through the bars, twisting his wrist to turn his hand palm down. Cas pressed his cheek to the cage and slid his tongue over them.

“Feeling needy there buddy?”

“It’s not enough,” Cas said with a pout. He moaned again, rocked his hips—not that they moved much with his shoulders and knees jammed to the sides of the cage. He twisted his neck somehow even further and nipped at Dean’s fingers once, and then harder a second time. Dean yelped but Cas only opened his mouth wide and tried to suck Dean’s fingers inside, the wet heat helping a little with the stinging pain of the teeth marks.

“Told you, he’s insatiable.” Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam who had paused and watched the display with an open mouth. “What?”

Sam cleared his throat. “Nothing, nothing.”

“Not so high and mighty now are you?” Dean replied, while rubbing his fingers over Cas’s tongue, letting Cas close his lips and suck around them. “Told ya, it’s harder to keep it together when you’re in the room with him.”

“M’sorry I slammed you to the floor Dean,” Cas mumbled around the digits in his mouth. “Sorry I tore your clothes.”

“S’alright, I didn’t take personally.”

“I’ll be good now, you can let me out.” Cas looked up through wet lashes, eyes round and sincere. Dean wanted to believe him but his bruised body told him it was wiser not to, not until this spell-poison-curse-mojo was out of his system.

“How much longer?” He asked Sam.

“Last bit,” Sam said, tongue between his teeth as he pulled out a small flask and poured its contents into the bowl.

Dean peered closer, and huffed. “Hey! That’s my good flask!”

“Well now it’s our lust-pollen remover flask,” Sam shot back. “Take the trip yourself next time if you’re that pissed about it.”

“Fine, and I’ll leave you to stay here and babysit the horny-out-of-his-mind angel with no concept of personal boundaries.”

“Fine, and I won’t complain about it.” Sam grinned and shook his head. “But I think you will complain about this next bit.”

Cas groaned, and Sam crooked his head to one side, and winced as he took in Cas’s cock. “Damn that looks like it hurts.”

“I know. But go on you were telling me about something I’m not going to like.”

“Oh, right. Yeah.” Sam scratched at the back of his head and sheepishly held out the bowl. “Now we have to get this inside him.”

Which is how they ended up with Sam two knuckles deep in Cas’s ass—his fingers were longer, to fit through the bars where they needed to go—while Dean lathered up to let Cas suckle the potion from his fingertips. A dual approach, making sure they got as much into him as thoroughly as possible.

“You know, we could’ve just got the turkey baster,” Dean said again, even as his eyes fluttered closed while Cas laved at his fingers. Were his finger pads erogenous zones now? Is that why it felt so divine? Or was Cas just so eager that he made everything feel good?

Sam made a face, and huffed. “It needs to be added in slow, careful amounts, and this way at least Cas is getting some relief.”

“I never thought needing to be touched would be so painful,” Dean mused. “Maybe I should have let him take me in the hallway.”

“That’s still an option,” Sam smirked. “If you tell me where the key is.”

“Please,” Cas murmured around Dean’s fingers. ‘Oh, please Sam feels so good.”

Dean leaned over to watch Sam crook his wrist and the muscles in his bicep contract as his hand worked both literal and sensual magic on Cas’s ass. Dean caught Sam’s eye and raised his eyebrows, and they both urged their hands further into Cas at the same time. Cas whined, eyes rolling back, Dean saw his dick twitch and then begin to leak in earnest.

“Get some more into him,” Sam said, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he pulled out and layered more potion over his hand like it was lube. “Keep going.”

Dean followed suit, and let Cas lick it from his fingers again, using his other hand to rub soothing circles into the top of Cas’s head. Cas leaned into the touch as best he could, but his hips jerked and he cried out, near-sobbing. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he spoke around his mouthful.

Dean shuffled around the cage as far as he could with his hand still in Cas’s mouth to watch Sam work. His fingers fit between the bars two at a time, and he rubbed and teased at Cas’s rim, before tugging at it. Playing with Cas’s entrance before slowly inching inside, widening his fingers as much as the bars allowed, and then pulling out to do it all over again. Cas dripped steadily onto the floor of the cage, his dick a swollen, ugly red and his moans turned bit by bit into weeping with relief.

“Dean, focus,” Sam chastised.

“You say that like it’s easy.” His own dick was hard and getting a little painful, unattended as it was. He shushed and soothed Cas, watching in fascination as Sam’s ministrations sent ripples and shivers through Cas’s body. Eventually he laid on the floor, his hand willingly offered up to Cas’s mouth, with a clear view under Cas’s body to the place Sam’s hand disappeared into him. He saw the way Cas tried to widen his legs—hindered by the cage—and the way his thighs shook, the way Sam’s hand moved as he worked.

Dean rushed through the rest of his bowl, as Cas’s cries and desperation grew less fervent, and hurried around to watch Sam work the last of his own share of the mixture into the Angel too. Sam was studious, meticulous, using two fingers to tease out beautiful reactions. Cas’s rim was a delightful glistening pink, and it sucked Sam’s fingers down like it was greedy. 

Dean palmed his cock through his jeans, wondering when he started to think his brother's fingers looked appealing. Cas whimpered, and it was almost pitiful, and Dean watched in fascination as Sam turned and twisted his fingers, rubbing and rubbing until—

Cas cried out, slumping over his forearms where they held him upright, his knees shaking, as his cock deposited a whole bucket worth of come across the bottom of the cage.

“Did he just come untouched?”

“Yep.” Sam eased his fingers out and wiped them on a cloth he pulled from his pocket. “Probably, from what I’ve read, it’ll be the thing that makes the cure really take. This is good, this means it worked.”

“Great,” Dean replied, passing a hand across his forehead. When had he got so hot? “I guess I’ll go take care of…”

Sam caught his wrist. “Yeah, I think we’re going to need to take care of you now.”

“Hmm? What?”

“When Cas… pounced on you, I think some of the pollen may have transferred.”

Sam said, steadying Dean as he lowered to his knees, and then flat on his back. “But it’s fine, there’s enough ingredients left that I can make up a second amount. And we won’t need to cage you up.”

Dean reached blearily inside his tee and pulled out the key on a chain. “Fuck, fuck maybe you should. I feel  _ weird  _ Sam.”

Sam took the key with a chuckle. “Don’t worry, you’re about to get some things you’ve been desiring. Hold tight.”

“Wait, Sam, wait, what about you? If you…. help. Me. If we…” Dean gestured loosely. “Won’t you? Get all pollinated up in your business too?”

“Don’t worry I have a plan for that.”

There was a metallic clang, and a lot of groaning, as Dean stared at the ceiling and pumped his hips into empty air. In a rush of heat-weight-musk there was a body on top of his, a  _ Cas  _ shaped body. All heavy breathing and clingy and sucking hickeys onto Dean’s skin.

“Woah, woah, Sam?” Dean felt dizzy when he tried to sit up, and slumped back down, petting idly along Cas’s back and curling his other fingers onto the cement floor. “What’s going on?”

“Cas is immune, and I’d say still a little keyed up and eager to return the favour so…” Sam came into view, hovering above Dean’s head as he stirred more substance in the little wooden bowl. Sam shrugged with a grin as Cas slid his hands below Dean’s waistband. “I think this will solve all our problems, don’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Something something... Dean gets a happy ending too!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, leave me a kudos or a comment full of love if you can <3


End file.
